The present invention relates to transaction improvements in fueling environments. Fuel environment transaction systems have been implemented for years, and an increasing amount of system control has been integrated into the fuel dispenser. Traditional gasoline pumps and service stations have evolved into elaborate point-of-sale (POS) devices having sophisticated control electronics and user interfaces with large displays and touch-pads or screens. The dispensers include various types of payment means, such as card readers and cash acceptors, to expedite and further enhance fueling transactions. A customer is not limited to the purchase of fuel at the dispenser. More recent dispensers allow the customer to purchase select services, such as car washes, and goods, such as fast food or convenience store products at the dispenser. Once purchased, the customer need only pick up the goods and services at the station store or the outlet of a vending machine. Currently, the items for purchase at the dispenser are limited to those preselected for display at the dispenser and thus significantly limit the customer's ability to order anything the store or restaurant has to offer.
Although providing the consumer with a convenient and expedited alternative to conventional dispensing methods, the "pay-at-the-pump" technology tends to decrease the store owners' profits by reducing the amount of in-store purchases of non-fuel items. These consumers are often impatient, do not carry cash, and avoid purchasing items in the store in order to by-pass waiting in line and having to go through another card authorization and transaction process. Thus, there is a need to encourage pay-at-the-pump customers to purchase non-fuel goods and services in the associated convenience stores and restaurants and allow for the purchase of those items regardless of whether they are offered for purchase at the dispenser.